<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Labels by mymastermine (littlelapin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831830">Labels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine'>mymastermine (littlelapin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elsword (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mastermind and Psyker share a peaceful moment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>LP/MM, LPMM - Relationship, Lunatic Psyker/Mastermind, MM/LP, MMLP - Relationship, Mastermind/Lunatic Psyker</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Labels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mastermind was quite fond of moments like these. Moments where there was no need for words because a quiet connection was shared, silence was comfortable, and the gestures exchanged were almost like second nature to them both. There was no arguing, no snappy replies, no teasing. It was just simple and peaceful. Of course they were rare, but that just made Mastermind appreciate them all the more.</p>
<p>Like now, Mastermind couldn’t help but to mentally chuckle at their present situation.</p>
<p>Psyker had silently swayed his way over to the couch the scientist was lounging around on. He plopped himself down beside Mastermind, who was preoccupied with his book. He purposely bumped the other’s shoulder to grab his attention and then leaned against him, Psyker’s grin widening.  </p>
<p>Aware of the other’s presence, Mastermind shot back his own soft smile, and rather than getting annoyed, he chuckled good-naturedly at Psyker’s antics before returning back to the book. And now they were basking in the simple pleasure of each other’s company.</p>
<p>Had the scientist kept eye contact though, he would have noticed the very subtle and quick shift of Psyker’s gaze, lingering on Mastermind’s free hand not occupied by the book, resting on his own lap. Wordlessly, and without any hesitation, he reached for Mastermind’s hand, placing his hand on top. Psyker soothingly ran his thumb across the back of Mastermind’s hand.</p>
<p>This caught Mastermind’s attention again. Before, Mastermind would have probably tripped over his words and eased his hand out of Psyker’s. Instead he did his best to look Psyker in the eyes and clasped his with the brawler’s. After a few seconds more, he managed a tender smile.</p>
<p>This kind of thing… it really didn’t happen often and it was really, really nice.</p>
<p>“So, Mastermind.”</p>
<p>But this, this was definitely different. Not that he minded the broken silence or that Psyker was trying to start up a conversation or anything, despite his reading. He hummed in response for now, signaling he was listening.</p>
<p>“If I said I wanna be your pet, would you spoil me?”</p>
<p>The scientist’s head snapped up. He actually turned to look at Psyker and was met with one of his cheeky grins but it eventually gave way into one of Mastermind’s absolute favorite smiles. The exceptionally genuine ones where he would half-laugh, half-smile and it was easy to see his canines as he practically beamed happiness and—and if he wasn’t careful, Mastermind would end up staring too long, too fixated by this ever sincere smile. And at some point, he mentally kicked himself because he should maybe inhale because air was desperately needed, having felt as if the was wind knocked out of him, but in a good way—in a very good way. He realized then that his breath that was caught in his throat at just the mere sight of Psyker’s smile. He exhaled silently the breath he had been holding. Thankfully, he managed to successfully snap out of his daze this time around.</p>
<p><em>My, someone’s in a good mood</em>, Mastermind mused to himself in recovery. But it rubbed off on the scientist because normally he’d make a joke at Psyker’s expense. But no, instead, he found himself chuckling again, deciding to humor the brawler good-naturedly and play along, “But I already spoil you, don’t I?” Mastermind snapped his book shut, turning to smile bashfully at him.</p>
<p>Psyker laughed again, humming in affirmation while lightly squeezing their still interlocked hands.</p>
<p>“Besides that,” Mastermind continued. “You can’t be my pet if you’re my—” And here the scientist came to a full stop, freezing completely. A tiny noise, something akin to a squeak and a gasp, escaping in place of whatever he had been going to say because what?</p>
<p>If Psyker was, his—what?</p>
<p>What was Psyker to him exactly? At one point, they could barely stand to be in the same room with one another, thinking so little of the other. That changed however and they became tolerable of the other’s presence. But then that tolerance grew into something comfortable. And eventually that comfort that took them both by the storm, allowed for them to become something much, much more…</p>
<p>But what was “more”?</p>
<p>Mastermind jolted up from his thoughts, able to feel Psyker staring at him. Upon realizing this, he jolted a second time, turning his head completely the other way. “The point is!” He exclaimed suddenly, “You’re already spoiled as is.”</p>
<p>But spoiled as what? What was Psyker—?</p>
<p>The brawler tilted his head questioningly, leaning towards Mastermind who inched away some. He held back his laughter because in all seriousness, “Fair enough,” He started. “You do give me plenty of love and attention.”</p>
<p>Mastermind didn’t need to look Psyker’s way to be able to see the tender look crossing Psyker’s features. He could hear it very well in his voice and the additional squeeze of his hand along with it did nothing to quell the rising heat on his cheeks.</p>
<p>“But what was it you were going to say? If I’m your what?”</p>
<p>It wasn’t a matter of what Psyker was, per say.</p>
<p>“If you’re my,” Mumbling, his voice trailed off as he retreated to his thoughts again.</p>
<p>Psyker, very aware of what Mastermind was trying his hardest to say, felt heat rising to his face now. “If I’m your…?” He asked, voice in awe.</p>
<p>There were many answers to that. They were friends, certainly. But obviously more than that. Partners was another nice word, but it somehow just didn’t fit the context now. Boyfriend—well that was plain embarrassing, no matter how true that word may be. But it sounded so childlike somehow. Some of these words weren’t wrong, but they didn’t feel right either… and so to get a better feel for them, Mastermind began to shift through the more appropriate terms.</p>
<p>He breathed deeply before beginning, “My … b-boyfri—no,” He stopped himself quickly. Because, it was as he presumed. It was embarrassing but more importantly it just didn’t feel right. He was settling back into his thoughts again, furiously going through word after word again, when suddenly—“Ah, lov… er.” He said amidst his thoughts, gaze downcast. It came out hushed, so hushed Mastermind wasn’t sure Psyker heard it. So he tried again, “My… lover?” It wasn’t that he was unsure, but testing the feel of the words tumbling from his lips—this was the word, because it finally felt so right.</p>
<p>“… and is that what we are, Mastermind?” Psyker’s awe had long been replaced with the curl of his lips turning into an infectious smile, as if were trying to subdue it from growing any larger. “Are we lovers?”</p>
<p>Finally, Mastermind looked up to see Psyker staring ever so intently at him. The scientist was sure his face was tinged red, but to hell with it. “… that’s what I s-said, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“True enough,” And this time, he let a loose an airy laugh. “It’s just nice to hear, is all.” As he trailed off, he brought up their still intertwined hands to gently rest his cheek against Mastermind’s hand before moving to lightly place a kiss on the back of his knuckles.</p>
<p>Mastermind opened his mouth to retort but nothing came out. He was pretty positive his face was entirely red at this point. Despite himself, he eased in more towards Psyker so that he could easily rest his head against the other’s shoulder. Silence fell around them comfortably, as per usual.</p>
<p>Even though this certainly deviated from the norm, Mastermind had to say this was still one of his favorite moments.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@ tumblr under mymastermine, as always</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>